


No Rest For The Sick And Training

by EmetoOmo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Jesse thought perhaps he was just a little tired, and not wanting to mess up his chances with Blackwatch–after all this was better than prison–he set in to train with his superior officer Gabriel Reyes. Unfortunately for him, he’s not tired, but sick with a nasty bug that does not mix well with Gabe’s gruff and unrelenting training methods.





	No Rest For The Sick And Training

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: I just read your overwatch fic and fksllakdjf. What about Reyes getting mad at Jesse for performing badly in training and yelling harshly at him, only to feel extremely guilty after discovering he’s sick.
> 
> Graphic descriptions of vomiting ahead.

Jesse McCree felt himself being thrown backward, dully bouncing off the ground for what had to have been the umpteenth time this training session. Each and every one of his muscles felt like they were screaming in protect, and despite the thick sheen of sweat on his skin…he felt half-frozen in the training area.  
  
“On your feet, McCree,” Gabriel Reyes demanded. “If you can’t take this seriously, I don’t want nor need you in Blackwatch. You can take your ass straight to Max, and stop wasting mine and everyone else’s time!”

Gabriel was a harsh, strict leader…but it was because he demanded the best and expected to get it. Jesse had long made a name for himself during his gang days rolling with the Deadlock Gang, so for Reyes to see what was quickly becoming the laziest, clumsiest, most pathetic performance from one of the better recruits Blackwatch had gotten out of the whole ordeal…he was beginning to seriously doubt not just Jesse’s dedication, but his ability to stand up to his expectations.

Shaking limbs got him into a standing position once more, seemingly out of little more than sheer will. His cheeks and nose were flushed, his head pounding, so much pressure in his ears that it made him wince with every sound.  _“I may have been more than just tired this morning…”_  Jesse thought to himself as he did his best to get his sluggish, heavy muscles to respond fast enough to get him to move.

“The hell is wrong with you, boy? I’ve seen you in the field, damn near couldn’t get a hand on you when you were captured the way you squirrel about like a goddamn cartoon animal.” Gabriel said, not letting up on the younger man who dodged and swerved, all sloppy and merely getting lucky rather than skill. Frustrated and insulted, Gabriel kicked him stiffly in the gut, sending him flying across the training room and into the wall.

Instantly, fire erupted in Jesse’s belly, and his body gave no resistance as he suddenly retched a copious amount of water down his front. He barely had time to get his hand up to his mouth as he gagged again, another wave, this time a little cloudier game spurting through his fingers, thick saliva dangling in a heavy, moist string from his hand to his lips, and still connected some down his throat…which he soon realized as he tried to pull it free just to have it trip his gag reflex and another wave of sick came up into his lap.

“Shit, kid—“ Gabriel said, eyes a bit wide as Jesse just slid onto his side on the ground, fighting for breath and little a little blue for it. That kick had knocked the wind out of him, the vomiting hadn’t given him the chance to catch it. And as he brought up a thicker gush, he choked a little, causing Gabriel to rush over and pick him up, and maneuver him into a better position. “You’re burning up! Why didn’t you ask to go to the infirmary?!” He barked, though he knew full well why.

Jesse McCree wasn’t one to complain, and Gabriel Reyes wasn’t one to take excuses…They both shared blame in this one.

His smaller, lithe frame felt like it was going to break in half as his stomach continued emptying itself. The edges of his vision darkened, the color shifting more grey, and next thing he knew, he was feeling the strong arms of his superior carrying him through the halls at a brisk pace, the jarring causing a loud belch and a thin line of bile to be expelled down his chin and against Gabriel’s chest from the way he carried him.

“S-sorry…sir…” He spoke finally, his voice hoarse. His teeth chattered a bit as he shivered, his fever high enough that everything outside his body felt freezing cold in comparison.

“Hey, none of that shit,” Gabriel chided lightly, as if an apology for something out of his control was stupid and unneeded.

Jesse just let his head lull, his eyes fluttering again as the fluorescent lighting overhead seemed to go from unbearably bright to impossibly dim, and then bright again. “McCree. McCree, c’mon kid, now’s not the time for sleeping.”   
  
Was that…a hint of worry in Gabriel Reyes’s normally gruff tone? Jesse dismissed the notion, chalking it up to the fever talking. He’d fight the darkness, but before long, he found himself swallowed by it once again.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“The fuck you mean I need to keep an eye on him?” Gabriel shouted a little more loudly than he meant. “I’m his superior officer, not his baby sitter. Fuck, Angela, isn’t that what we have you here for? Healing people?”

Angela Ziegler did nothing to hide the mirth in her eyes at how offended Gabe seemed at the idea. “I’m running an entire department, Gabriel. My doctors and nurses are taxed as it is between injuries and this terrible bug that’s sweeping the barracks.” She looked up from the chart she’d been going over, and smiled sweetly at him. “He will likely sleep. Take him back to his room, peek in every now and again to make sure he’s still living. It won’t kill you. I promise.”

_“I’m an instrument of death, Zeigler, I’m more worried about me killing him.”_  Gabriel thought to himself, but merely grunted at Angela as he leaned down to pick up the unconscious McCree in his arms. “So I just…toss him in bed, and that’s it. Check in a little?”

“Well, I would suggest gently laying him down in it, but yes. There are nanites in the vaccine I gave him. Within 24 hours, he’ll be feeling much better.” She promised. “And you can apologize for nearly breaking his ribs…”

That brought the faintest shade of pink to Gabriel’s dark cheeks, and he looked away somewhat embarrassed. “He has a mouth, he could have said he was sick.”

“Could he?” She asked, raising a brow.

“Shut up.”

She glided across the room like an angel on her rolling chair, getting the door for him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Gabe.”

He lofted a dark, heavy brow. “Tomorrow?”

She only grinned at him. “Of course, you didn’t think you would be immune to this bug, did you?” Without letting him reply, she shut the door behind him, and laughed softly to herself as she got back to work.


End file.
